Screams
by violina
Summary: 2x1 Post Endless Waltz. Duo comes home to a very unpleasent scene. First big fight. YAOI and LEMON.If you really like Relena don't read. Otherwise, please do.


Fandom: Gundam Wing

Pairing: 2x1

Rating: T

Lyrics: Yellowcard - Rough Draft

Disclaimer: I don't. Yet. But I'll ask mom and dad about it.

thoughts

"..." speach

_ Like a Saturday Night I'll Be Gone_

_Like a Saturday Night I'll be gone before you knew that I was there _

It was a terrible fight. Duo had nearly destroyed the house in all his anger. Hurt. Relena had done it again. Duo knew she was low but that was it. And this time Heero wouldn't be spared from the guilt, it was also his fault. If he says somethig he doesn't mean, then the hurt he caused is to be considered in this, and Duo let all his feelings, deep inside his heart, to blow out.

_ So you wrote it down_

_I'm supposed to care_

_Even though it's never there_

_Sorry if I'm not prepared _

Sooner that day...

It was moorning when Duo left the house to go on a misson. 'A saturday mission... a SUNNY saturday mission... a HOT saturday mission... oh my I hate my job...' . It was supposed to be a simple mission, but it took longer than expected.

Heero was in the house, without his koi and nothing better to do, so he was, as usual, in his latpot, typing away like there was nothing other then the keyboard in the world, when the doorbell rang. It was such an annoying song. Why couldn't they have a normal doorbell? Like the ones that go _'ding dong' _you know.

The sound stopped as he opened the door only to find a short blond patientelly standing there whit a smile on her face.

"Good moorning Heero! Have you had your breakfast yet?"

"Hn... no. Actually I was waiting..."

"Ohh so let's eat together! See I'm also by myuself all day so I though about coming here, since I kwen Duo was out and... Oh well it's always better to have some company. Is it ok?" There was no harm in just eating with her, he thought. So he let her in.

_ Is it hard to see the things you substitute?_

_For me and all my thoughts of you_

_It's eating me alive to leave you _

They ate and drank. Relena had brought two large sake bottles. "I though you would like it, since it's japanese and all...". And they drank more when all the food was gone. She was getting tired of her monologue, since Heero's only reponses were two or three words. But as drinks came in, his words came out and suddenly he was giving her entirely sentences, even speaking too much. As they got drunker and drunker, told jokes and spoke of nonsense things, Heero was giggling when he suddenly got up and fell on the kitchen floor, his bottle was already empty while Relena's had few liquid left. He stood lying there, completelly drunk. Things were spinning and his head hurt so much. But all he wanted was to hug something, cuddle up to someone and colapse. Duo... He needed to sleep, now. He wanted his koi...

It was warm and nice, it felt good. He reached forward, he wanted to touch him, touch Duo. He missed him. He felt the cold kitchen floor on his back, and he coul feel the war body sitting above him, engulfing him, driving him crazy. He kept his eyes closed as Duo moved, being up and down, Heero's sex getting harder. Duo felt so good inside... "Ah... Duo... ahhhh. AAAHH DUO!" h felt himself coming, his scum inside the body against his. And colapsed again.

_ Maybe it's childish_

_And maybe it's wrong_

_But so is your blank stare in lieu of this song _

Heero woke up to a lot of noise and screaming. His head hurted so much... "uh. yamette...".

The noise stopped. Thank God. But it was too quiet now... He opened his eyes, it was all blur in the beginning, but he could see the scene in front of him now. Relena was putting her pants on... Relena? 'oh.. it was her... what have I done... why?' his head was pulsing harder now. He noticed somebody else. He looked up only to find Duo staring down at him, a mixed look on his teary eyes. Anger? Hurt? Heero couldn't distinguish. A tear rolled down Duo's cheek and his hands were clunched into fists.

_ Maybe it's childish_

_And maybe it's wrong _

Heero felt a huge weigh fall in his shoulders, and his heart skipped a beat, accelerating. How would he explain the situation? Duo was still with the same expression of mix emotions. He decided he couldn't just stay there forever. He got up, and saw that his ziper was opened. Ashamed, he closed it with his head down. He couldn't bear to look in Duo's hurt eyes. His koi didn't deserve this, but what could he do now...? "Duo, I..." but he could find nothing to say so he shut up. He didn't want to spoil it more.

"Duo, I already told you, he was drunk!" Relena was said, while getting dressed up fast, apparentaly afraid of the boy's reaction. Duo walked to the door and opened it calmly. "Get out of my house." was the first thing Heero heard him say. Relena didn't move, scared.

"GET THE FUCK OUT RELENA! NOW! "

She ran to the door, getting only a loathing look from the braided boy. After she passed through the door, Duo slammed it so hard it almost broke the frame. Heero shivered. Silence fell upon the rom again. Duo sobbed back a tear and ran his hand thourgh his locks. Heero though it was his turn to say something.

"She was telling the truth Duo... I'm sorry, gomen. I wasn't even aware..."

"That was the lowest she ever got you know..." Duo said in a sad but firm voice "It was simply _obvious _and you just _let her_!"

"Duo, but..."

"SHUT UP HEERO I'M TALKING!"

Heero opened his mouth, but gave second though and closed it again. He was right.

"She was always hitting on you, always doing things like that! Like the time she took yuou away with her to be her _bodyguard _for a whole MONTH! There are over 6 huindred people who would give their ASSES to go in your place! And this happens everytime she has somewhere to go and need someone to protect her! You didn't even refuse going on Christmans!" He paused for air, the tears now running down his face.

"I don't..."

"I KNOW OK? I fucking _know_ you don't celebrate Christmans but I do! Would it be so fucking _hard_ to be with ME then?" At this rate, Heero's eyes were wet as well, and a tear escaped, rolling down his left cheek. Duo sat on a chair, breathing slowly, and spoke in a faint, low voice that broke Heero's heart. "Sometimes I wondered if she was more important to you than me. If you meant all those things you said once to me. Now I think I already know."

_ Don't wanna be don't wanna be wrong_

_You're leaving me, you're leaving me_

_in lieu of this song _

Heero was quiet.

"You're not going to say anything?" Duo stood up. 'Please say something Heero... you must have something to say. Even if it hurts... I wanna hear it from you...'

"You're right Duo" And with those words, Duo felt his heart sinking painfully. He had never had such an awnfull pain before. He felt like breaking down, right there right now. But this was not the time, he kept his standing position. Heero was not finished.

"I protected Relena personally all this time because I believe in her ideals. Because I think she's a master piece to keep the world at ease, peacefully like it is now. But I don't like her the way you said it. Duo I never liked her pearson that much, even when we became friends and she kept hitting on me. I know now, I recognise that I should've spent Christmans and other dates with you and I'm truly sorry for that. Really."

He was being honest. Duo knew it but he still couldn't take it.

"And about today... Duo I was lonely and..." but Duo interrupted him

"Yeah, me too, but still you didn't see me fucking Hilde, did you?" Ouch. was all Heero could think. Duo was being way too harsh. Well, he deserved it. He cluinchted his eyebrowns in the though of coming home only to find Duo and Hilde...

_ I'm breathing in your skin tonight_

_Quiet is my loudest cry_

_Wouldn't wanna wake the eyes_

_that make me melt inside _

Heero bowed his aching head. It still hurt, but the pain was nothing compared to what he was feeling inside. How could things return to what it were? They were doing so well as a couple... Sure, they fought before but it was over such a stupid matter...

Even if Duo forgave him, he would never forget it.

Heero was feeling dizy again. He crumbled and ran to the bathroom to vomit. All you could hear was the noise of it hitting the porcelain.

Duo couldn't stay there anymore. So he went slowly to the bathroom door and whispered through it.

"I'll always love you. Always."

And with that, he grabed his bag and left.

_ And if it's healthier to leave you be_

_May your sickness come and set me free _

Heero heard it, but couldn't reply as another flow of sickness forced it's way through his throut. When it was over, he washed his face and mouth, looking in the mirror. 'do you really love me Duo? How can you love someone like me...?' He opened the door, only to find an empty house. This was what he feared. Duo finally left him. 'Why would he still be with me anyway? He's better than that...'

_ Kill me while I still believe that you were meant for me _

He didn't know what to do then, would Duo come back? He would... Yes, for sure. Even though Heero though so little of himself, he knew Duo didn't. And he also had hope they would still be together, because that was what he wanted the most. Duo would come back even if it were only to pack his things up.

His laptop beeped with a mission. He still had a terrible headache, and was not in the mood at all for a mission.

He went anyway. It was simple, only to rescue some mobile doll's lost parts from some ex-Oz base.

When he came back, he was phisycal and emotionally devastated. His leg was hurt from a bullet that passed trhough it in a second of distraction. It would surely leave a scar, but the only thing he could think of was a bath, sleep, and Duo.

Duo loved to kiss his scars, which were all over his body. He kissed it sftly one by one. It was a non-spoken way to demonstrate he loved Heero's body, Heero's past, himself the way he he truly is. Heero missed him so much. He missed loosing Duo's hair and polaying with it. It smelled like citrus shampoo with something more. It was just described in his head as an unique smell.

Going through his mind, Heero thinked about the many aspects that were so important for them. Little things they did, that for other may seem so normal. But for them it was special. Like the time they saw the sunset. Heero always though that seeing the sunset with your boyfriend was a cliché thing, that they only did in movies. But he found out it was not only ok, it was wonderfull. They sat on the grass for so long, Duo fell asleep in his arms. He would never forget the angelic look on his face then, and the warmth he felt inside. He wanted those back, those feelings. He wanted Duo back, and he would do anything for that to happen.

_ Writing my own words my own little stage_

_My own epic drama my own scripted page _

He need Duo and a way to show him that.

It was already night and he went to the kitchen to cook him something as his stomach started complaining too much.

Duo was still out, no clue to where, and Heero was getting anxious.

He gave up cooking after his third burned egg. He was not focused at all, and too tired to clean up anyway. His mind was on some braided boy that could be anywhere out there now.

He was deciding on what to order when he heard a key on the door.Duo was finally home. He had been waiting for it, but when the boy stepped into the rrom, Heero just froze, not knowing what to do next.

_ Send you the rough draft Ill seal it with tears_

_Maybe youll read it and Ill reappear _

He quickly decided to start by saying how he felt, but didn't have the time. Duo was crossing the kitchen and opening the fridge. "Does it have anything to eat?" He spoke with a dry voice. He was out in the cold for so long, maybe he's sick now... "Heero! Oi! I'm talking to you." He sniffed.

Coming out of his thoughs, his mind having just decided Duo was sick and cooled off. Maybe he decided to give him a chance then.

"Hai.. hum... no, actually. I tried to cook, but..."

"Wanna order something? Can it be pizza?" He was not looking in Heero's eyes, but he was definetally trying.

He noded, his face lighting up a bit. If Duo was in the mood for pizza, then he was feeling better. "Sure"

Duo smiled, his eyes meeting Heero's for the first time since he came back, but it was a sad smile.

Heero went up to the phone to order it, and when he hung up, Duo walked away.

He was heading upstairs, beginning to climb the stairs when Heero catched his hand. Soft but firmly. They stood there, without saying or doing anything, Duo one step up, Heero was shorter and on the ground, and suddenly pulled Duo down the step, catching him in a hug.

After seconds, Duo hugged him back hard. Heero could feel his heart beating against his koi's, and they hugged for a long time, no need for words then. Heero's head on Duo's chest, and Duo's head on Heero's neck and shoulder. They were already saying a lot.

_ From the start it was shaky_

_And the characters rash_

_A nice setting for heartache where emotions come last _

Heero's heart felt heavy against his chest as he whispered in Duo's ear.

"I'm sorry koi. Aishiteru. I love you."

Duo looked down and lifted Heero's chin, looking deep down into those blue eyes. He knew it was true.

"I love you too baby"

They kissed. Softly in the beginning, and it was getting deeper as their hands moved along eachother's bodies and their legs enlaced, their erections hard against eachother.

Duo broke the kiss and pulled Heeros upstairs by the hand. As they entered the bedroom they were both already without their shirts, and Heero's ziper was opened, as Duo's braid was undoing itself, as the japanese boy pulled off the string keeping it tidy.

The american boy threw the other on the bed, climbing on top of him. He then stopped, both breathing hard. Duo looked down at the boy he loved.

"We won't let tjis break us up right? They're always telling me it's wrong and..."

_ All I have deep inside to overcome this desire_

_Are friendly intentions and fair-weather smiles _

Heero caressed Duo's cheek, their faces now so close they could feel the heatness in their bodies.

"We won't. Because no matter what they say, it's right for me. I _feel_ it's right, and I don't care what people think anymore. I love you, and love should never be wrong, koi. Never."

Those words made Duo smile. A true smile this time, and they kissed passionately once more. Duo was now kissing every inch of Heero's naked chest, each one of his scras, licking and sucking his hard nipples. He went back with his tongue to the boy's neck to leave a purple mark, followed by a soft moan.

He took off Heero's pants along with his underwear and threw they on the ground. Heero sat down on the bed as Duo got up to quickly remove his own pants and boxers.

It took only a few seconds, and Duo was already on his knees. Taking Heero's cock with one hand, he gently licked the head, something that caused his boyfriend to let out a louder moan and to close his eyes.

Duo continued licking, and put the entire member inside his mouth, licking and sucking with all he had. Heero threw his head back, breathing hard and moaning, with his firm grip on Duo's hair, moving his head in a rythm that was driving him crazy.

"ah.. Duo..."

Just as Heero though he was going to come, Duo gave him a last disappointing lick and layed him on the bed, opening his legs as he fighted against the will of touching himself. Seeing Heero like that had made him so hard he was dizzy.

Duo opened the drawer. They kept the lube there, and he made sure to prepare Heero first. He always did, even when the boy said it was ok. Pain was not good when only one side had it.

He stretched Heero's opening with one finger. Heero made a face, but stood quiet.

As Duo inserted the second finger he felt it painfully, and his muscles tightned a bit.

"Shh... realx baby... it won't hurt for long."

Heero noded, and his muscles were already relaxed when Duo inserted the third finger, moving it.

After a while, he didn't feel the pain anymore.

"I'm ready koi... go."

" ' K..." Duo answered, as he removed the fingers and positioned himself between Heero's legs.

He reached for the lube again, putting some on his cock, hardly able to stop himself from masturbating. He bended and gave Heero one last kiss, as he entered him slowly.

He could feel Heero tense a little as the kiss broke, but he was going as slow as he could.

"You can move koi... you're not... going to hurt me..."

So Duo moved, and as he moved, Heero was getting warmer and tighter. It was heaven. He started to move faster, to breathe louder, letting out noises of pleasure. In and out, in and out...

"ah... Ahhh.. yes.."

Duo hd just hitted Heero's prostate, and the boy was loving it. It felt so good he could cry. As Heero's screams got louder, he only got more excited. How could someone get to him like that?

He moved harder inside Heeros, just to hear him scream with lust more and more, and to have his back scratched from the other boy.

"Faster... harder..." Heero would say between the trusts.

Duo said dirty things to his ear with a rusky oice, and that was only getting himn harder and blowing up his mind. He felt so good he could die now. It was when he felt a hand on his cock, stroking it.

"Come for me Heero..."

"... Duo... ahh.. Ahh... Duo!" Heero came hard. His seed now all over his stomach.

But Duo was still moving, and moving so fast and so hard it didn't take long for him to come as well, calling Heero's name so loud the neighbours surely heard. But he wasn't thinking about it as he collapsed above his boyfriend, both sweaty and dirty, breathing hard. Duo's cock was still inside Heero, his seme draining out of the entrance to end up on the sheet.

Duo moved to the side, taking his sex out of Heero, who hugged him hard, resting his head on his chest, to listen to his heartbeats. It was something Heero loved to do. Maybe to feel like Duo was really alive. That he was real, that this was real. Duo kissed his forehead softly. They listened to eachother's breathing untill both fell asleep on the dirty and smelly bed. Tomorrow was a new day after all.

_ Like a Saturday Night I'll Be Gone_

_Like a Saturday Night I'll be gone before you knew that I was there _

And if there was something Relena ever did for them, was to bring them closer.

owari.

A.N: soooo? o.o' did you like it? hate it? wanna print it and burni it down to ashes? please let me know!

this is the first fanfic I have the guts to upload here, so anthing you say will be welcomed :

and as I saw a topic on a forum the other day about how gundam wing fandom was dying I got super sad. And I just had to contribute for it not to die ÇÇ


End file.
